<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Fall of Manberg by squir</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27415792">The Fall of Manberg</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/squir/pseuds/squir'>squir</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>L'Manberg Retold [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Multiple Deaths, Suicide, Traitor TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:00:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27415792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/squir/pseuds/squir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>PLEASE READ THE TAGS AND NOTES!</p><p>Tommy had had enough of Wilbur. After being told he would never become president, Tommy left Pogtopia to clear his mind but lost himself in a forest. </p><p>By chance he met his enemy and was ready to fight, but the president of Manberg was defenseless and wanted nothing more than to talk with Tommy. </p><p>A fight between allies and a deal with the enemy is all it takes to bring Manberg down, but at what cost?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jschlatt &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Tommyinnit &amp; Tubbo, Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>L'Manberg Retold [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>266</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Lost Cause</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm not good at tagging my stories, so if you think there should be a tag that I've left out please tell me! </p><p>I would also like to preface by saying that some things have been altered to fit the story. I don't want to say too much in case it spoils the plot for you guys, so please accept that things may be different and enjoy it as much as you can. </p><p>Thank you for taking the time to read this and I hope you have fun reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Tommy, you're never going to be president. Never." </p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>"What have you contributed to this place? What have you done to help serve the country we were exiled from?" Wilbur shook his head slowly, a tired look in his eyes as he said, "Nothing. You've done nothing."</p><p>"I fought for my country! I fought for L'Manberg's freedom!" Tommy's voice rose with each word. He was in disbelief at what he was hearing Wilbur say. "I gave up my discs, Wilbur, and all I have to show for it now is our exile and our nation being led by a... by a corrupt businessman! How can you say that I've done nothing for us?!"</p><p>"Everyone else fought for L'Manberg, Tommy! Everyone did their part except you! Literally, everyone—even Tubbo—is useful! You're not. You're only fit to fill our ranks but aside from that you're nothing, Tommy. Nothing but a child with a title not worthy of you."</p><p>"That's not fair—"</p><p>"Go home, Tommy! Go home and don't you dare talk back at me ever!"</p><p>Gritting his teeth and clenching his fists, he fought the onslaught of tears that threatened to fall. "Fuck you, Wilbur!"</p><p>Tommy knew what he said was pointless as he turned away and headed to Pogtopia's secret entrance. He knew it meant nothing to Wilbur. But he was mad. He was boiling with rage as he left the safe haven, the one place after L'Manberg he thought he could call home.</p><p>But not anymore.</p><p>Hiding the entrance to Pogtopia, Tommy bumped into Tubbo who was on his way to report his daily findings within Schlatt's regime. Still his bubbly and bumbling self, Tubbo greeted him cheerfully. "Hi, Tommy! Where are you going? I was just about to tell you and Wilbur about the festival."</p><p>"Tubbo," he started, a slight hitch in his voice as he tried to calm his anger around his friend, "do you think I... I will ever become president?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Just answer the question, Tubbo. Please."</p><p>Tubbo thought for a moment, looking at Tommy for a reason to his question. "Well, I wouldn't say you'd be the perfect candidate for president, but I'm not saying you'd never become president. I mean, compared to Schlatt, you might do a better job. People would like you more actually."</p><p>"What about Wilbur?"</p><p>"Wilbur?"</p><p>"Yeah. What if it were between me and Wilbur?"</p><p>Again, Tubbo took his time to answer, mulling over his words carefully. "Look. Personally, I would choose you over WIlbur because you're my best friend and I do think you'd do a good job. But that isn't to say everyone else will agree. Wilbur is more favoured out of the two of you and he's more of a leader than you are. He also knows politics a lot more than you do, I think—" </p><p>"Alright. Thanks, Tubbo." Tommy pushed past Tubbo, not turning to face him as he says, "I'm going to go for a walk. I'll be out for a while, so don't wait for me. Wilbur's inside waiting for you."</p><p>"Wait, Tommy, what's all this about?"</p><p>"It's nothing. Just... I need to be alone for a bit."</p><p>"Oh okay," was all Tubbo could say as Tommy walked away. He understood that his friend needed time to himself and turned his focus on finding Wilbur, but not before calling out, "If you need to talk or vent some shit, don't hesitate to call!"</p><p>Tommy only sighed, listening to Tubbo enter Pogtopia then sealing the entrance up again. Tubbo was a good guy and he was thankful he was his best friend. Understanding and kind, he couldn't ask for anyone better. Walking into the forest, he questioned why he wasn't able to be president. Why wasn't he good enough to lead others, to lead a nation of which he was once a proud citizen of? Why wasn't he good enough for Wilbur?</p><p>So focused was he on his thoughts that he forgot to take note of where he was going and soon was lost. Looking around proved futile as he had wandered into an unknown part of the world, the trees and fauna all looking the same. At least that's what he assumed until he heard a rustle behind him. Tommy immediately put on his armour and took out his sword and shield. There was more rustling as he called out, "Who's there?! Show yourself!"</p><p>There was a moment of silence until a figure moved from behind a tree. As they drew closer to him, their horns were unmistakable in the light of the moon and Tommy gripped his sword tighter. </p><p>But he didn't attack. </p><p>"Good evening, Tommy. What brings you here at a time like this?"</p><p>"I'd like to ask you the same thing," he spat out. "You're nowhere near L'Manberg."</p><p>"It's Manberg, Tommy, but as you know that's not the only major thing that has changed." Schlatt chuckled lightly as he looked at their surroundings. "Have I accidentally stumbled upon Pogtopia or whatever you criminals call it?"</p><p>"No," he said, huffing at the mention of criminals. "And even if you did I wouldn't tell you."</p><p>"Ah, I don't care. It's not like you're that big of a threat to me." To prove his point, Schlatt gave a big yawn. "It's a beautiful night out, Tommy. Why don't you walk with me?"</p><p>"Walk with you? Why would I walk with you?"</p><p>"I understand your need to be cautious but there really is no harm in it. I'm just asking you to walk with me. Like the old times, remember?" </p><p>He gave an off-putting smile before moving past Tommy and further into the forest. Torn between wanting to kill him and running back to Pogtopia, Tommy complied with Schlatt and joined him by his side. He was still wary of Schlatt and continued to carry his sword around the man. Not that it bothered the president. "So what did you want to talk about? I doubt you wanted to just walk in silence the whole time."</p><p>"Silence can be a good thing," Schlatt replied, not turning to address Tommy. "It gives you and others time to think and pick your words carefully. It's also great to instill certain emotions within people as well as build up suspense. Something you should consider if you ever want to become president."</p><p>Tommy stopped in his tracks right as Schlatt uttered the word 'president'. "What do you mean by that, Schlatt?"</p><p>Schlatt continued to walk a few more paces before stopping. Turning around, he locked eyes with Tommy and smiled. "I mean exactly what I said. Don't you want to be president? Isn't that what you've always dreamed of?"</p><p>Every muscle in his body and all his instincts cried out to attack Schlatt, to charge and strike him down from where he was standing, but he fought against it. Schlatt knew something that he shouldn't and Tommy wanted to figure out how. "That information is only known between Wilbur, Techno and I. How did you know about it?"</p><p>"It's really not that difficult, Tommy." Schlatt reached into his pocket and pulled out a coin, flipping it into the air then catching it. He repeated this a number of times as he continued. "One look at you and I can already tell what you're made of. I can see the potential inside of you if you were given the chance. But I don't see that happening if you continue to side with—" he smirked as he practically spat out the name—"Wilbur Soot."</p><p>"Wilbur is my friend and my leader. He was the original president of L'Manberg before you were elected. He's taught me everything I know since day one of L'Manberg, so why wouldn't I become president if I stay with him?"</p><p>"Does he treat you like your right-hand man?" Schlatt asked, finding interest in how Tommy flinched. "Does he treat you like you're a part of his plans and have a say in everything he does? Or does he treat you like a child?"</p><p>His words echoed inside his mind. Wilbur's a good guy, right? Wilbur treats him with respect and pride, doesn't he? Doesn't he...?</p><p>"You're lack of response means you're conflicted." His voice broke Tommy's thoughts and he stepped closer to the boy, placing a hand on his shoulder. Tommy didn't move. "Don't worry. It's okay to feel that way. After all, you look up to him, don't you?"</p><p>"He's like a brother to me..."</p><p>Schlatt nodded, letting the silence grow between them. When the moon had begun its descent across the sky, Schlatt started again. "Let me tell you something, Tommy. Something I've come to learn during my time as president of Manberg and from what little I've heard of its past. Betrayal can come from anyone. It can come from the man you most expect to the man you least expect. It can come from someone you're not too close with to someone you consider to be your best friend. Last of all, it can even come from someone who is like <em>family</em> to you.</p><p>Now, I'm not saying that Wilbur is betraying you. I doubt his intentions are to hurt you, but that doesn't rule out the possibility he will betray you. After all, didn't Fundy turn against Wilbur despite them being—" he waved his hand in the air, trying to find the right words—"of some relation to each other?"</p><p>"Y-yeah... He did do that."</p><p>"Then it's simple; don't trust anyone. Not even me! We are enemies or at least you make me out to be one. Really, all I did was revoke your citizenship and now I'm hailed as some evil being among everyone. Doesn't make sense..."</p><p>"You revoked the citizenship of the original founders of the nation and declared us as enemies of the state!"</p><p>"Yeah, whatever." He spun Tommy around to face him and gave what could only be considered a caring smile which was quite surprising even for him. "My point is that out of everyone you shouldn't trust, you should trust me the most because you expect me to do bad things. You expect the worst out of me, so really all I can offer you is the best! Don't you agree?"</p><p>To say he was confused was an understatement, but Tommy nodded regardless. "Sure. That makes sense."</p><p>"Hey, don't be sarcastic with me. I'm offering you a deal." Schlatt began walking again, leading the way out of the forest to the top of a hill that overlooked the whole of Manberg. "How the hell did we end up here?! I thought we were going the complete opposite direction!"</p><p>"Schlatt, what's your deal?" Tommy asked, intrigued by the president's words. "What are you trying to offer me and what would I have to give in return?"</p><p>"Stunning view, isn't it?" Schlatt muttered then turned to an impatient Tommy. "What am I offering you? I'm offering you whatever you want or desire. You want to return back to Manberg? Just say the word. You want to be in a position of power? A snap of my fingers and you're there!" Leaning down into Tommy's face, he whispers lowly, "You want to be <em>president</em> of Manberg? Consider it done."</p><p>"President of Manberg?" Tommy could hardly believe what he was hearing. "But you're the president. You wouldn't actually step down and let me become president, would you?"</p><p>"Maybe I will, maybe I won't. It's completely up to you, Tommy. I only became president because of the election but I gotta say it's quite boring. My fair warning to you would be that it's not all that it's cracked up to be."</p><p>"But you'd actually let me be president? No questions asked?"</p><p>"None." He could see the shine in Tommy's eyes and smirked. "But I bet you're wondering what I would get in return for letting you be president, hm? We didn't forget that, did we?"</p><p>"O-of course not! I'm just surprised you'd let me, an enemy of the state, become president in the first place." Tommy looked away from Schlatt for a second, stepping back to put some distance between them. "You trust me that much to not backstab you?"</p><p>"I said before that I trust you more than I trust my own people, didn't I?" After a single nod from Tommy, Schlatt grinned. "Good. Then all that's left to do is to fulfill my requests."</p><p>"Your requests? Is that my end of the deal?"</p><p>"Of course. I need you to take care of things and prove your loyalty to me. What, you think I'll just give you presidency without checking to see if you'll stay loyal to me?"</p><p>"But I thought you said you trusted me more than anyone else?"</p><p>"I did but actions speak louder than words, don't they? Now come on—" he directed Tommy's attention to the moon setting in the West, the sun's early morning rays lighting up the land of Manberg—"it's about time we went our separate ways. I'll talk with you at a later date."</p><p>"Sure. See you later, Schlatt."</p><p>"One thing before I go, Tommy. Can I trust you to not mention this to anybody? About our secret meeting and our deal?"</p><p>Tommy stared at the man, searching him for any signs of mistrust. When he saw none, he smiled confidently and outstretched his hand for Schlatt to shake. "You have my word, Schlatt. I won't tell anyone."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry if there are any mistakes. If you find any, please tell me and I'll amend them! Hope you enjoy and have a great day!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy had returned to Pogtopia as a new man. He no longer had to wish and wait in becoming president of a nation. He no longer had to wait under Wilbur's command and listen to him go on about his inability to become president. Now he had a goal with a clear and straightforward path to get there.</p>
<p>And that was with JSchlatt.</p>
<p>With Schlatt, he simply had to ask to be president and it would be freely given to him; 'freely' being a very loose term for him in which he had to fill out a few requests to prove his loyalty. But what did it matter? It was the best shot he's ever had during his time serving under Wilbur and, to be completely honest with himself, he's hardly ever been given a chance by Wilbur. All he's ever been is Wilbur's second-in-command and he said so himself that he wasn't worth anything to him, so who's to stop him pursuing his one true dream right now? Who's to stop him from leaving Pogtopia and joining Schlatt's order?</p>
<p>"Hey, Tommy!"</p>
<p>"Hey, Tubbo!" he greeted back, happy to see his friend again. "How're you doing? What's been going on?"</p>
<p>"Oh, I've been doing great! Was busy thinking of fun ideas for the festival while I talked with Wilbur. That reminds me, Wilbur said he wanted to speak with you about it but you weren't here so now he's gone to speak with Dream."</p>
<p>"Dream? Why does he want to speak with him for?"</p>
<p>"I don't know. Whatever he's thought of he only wants to tell you and Dream about it. Wouldn't tell me anything other than to keep him up to date about the festival." Tubbo shrugged then looked at Tommy with concern. "You alright? You left quite suddenly yesterday and you've been gone all night. Anything you want to talk about?"</p>
<p>Tommy was still reeling from Wilbur and Dream talking with one another. Dream was their ally, but what was Wilbur planning for the festival that required his help? Why was he being so secretive about the plan that he didn't want even Tubbo to know about it?</p>
<p>He jolted when Tubbo placed an arm on him, realising quickly he was still waiting for an answer to his questions. Although Tubbo was his closest friend, he intended to keep his meeting with Schlatt a secret in case Tubbo ever told Wilbur by accident or not. "Ah I'm fine, Tubbo. I just needed some fresh air to clear my mind and all. Things have been a bit stressful lately and I just snapped. But I'm good now!"</p>
<p>"Alright then. Just know you can talk to me whenever, alright?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, sure."</p>
<p>They nodded and smiled at each other, laughing off the serious tension that hung about them. Their laughter was cut short by Wilbur's return who was quick to descend to the bottom of their base. As he approached the duo, he didn't bother to greet either and instead looked quite sternly at them. "Tubbo? I thought you had left to work on the festival?"</p>
<p>"Well I was, but then I thought I'd do more work on the tunnels here and then I bumped into Tommy."</p>
<p>"And, Tommy, where have you been? I needed to talk with you about our plans."</p>
<p>"If I remember correctly, you told me to go home and not talk to you. I guess you forgot that I lived here with you, but that's fine." He could feel the hatred and anger from the previous night bubble inside of him, quelling them only when he saw the dark look Wilbur gave him. "Anyway, what is this I hear about a plan? What's that all about?"</p>
<p>They moved away from Tubbo (who returned to digging out more of their underground tunnels) while Wilbur explained the plan, entering his office—a small alcove in the side of Pogtopia's walls—before standing on opposite sides of a table. "As you know, the festival is going to be held in a few days. Everyone is invited except us for obvious reasons. Tubbo has kindly told me that he'll be making a speech on that day after Schlatt's and, Tommy, this is when we make our grand entrance."</p>
<p>Tommy took a step back as Wilbur took one towards him. "What have you in mind, Wilbur?"</p>
<p>There was an almost eerie silence from the older man as he bided his time, building the suspense before lowly whispering, "I say we blow Manberg up."</p>
<p>"You... you what?"</p>
<p>"I said, let's blow up Manberg. On the day of the festival we blow the whole damn place up to smithereens until there's nothing left!" As if to demonstrate the catastrophic destruction of his plan, Wilbur threw his arms into the air and imitated the noise of an explosion. "Don't you see, Tommy? If we blow up the whole of Manberg, then Schlatt will have nothing to reign over! Nothing left in his name!"</p>
<p>"But, Wilbur! What you're suggesting is crazy! We can't just blow everything up! What about us? What about everyone in L'Manberg? Don't they matter?"</p>
<p>"Tommy, I'm not the only one who has made this observation but isn't it really odd that everyone's being so helpful to our cause? Don't you find it strange that nearly everyone who had sided with Schlatt wanted to become our allies and work with us?" There was no hesitation in Wilbur's response when he asked those two questions and Tommy was unable to deny the matter either. "I mean, sure we have people like Niki and Tubbo who say they would stick by us no matter what, but we have to remember that Tubbo is working for Schlatt as well. What he tells us may not actually be true and he could straight up be lying to us."</p>
<p>"But he's not!" Tommy retorted, appalled by Wilbur accusing his friend of backstabbing them. "He's our friend! He's my <em>best </em>friend! Tubbo would never do such a thing..."</p>
<p>"Yeah, but here's the thing; you don't know that. You don't know anything that goes on between Tubbo and Schlatt. You don't know anything that goes on between Schlatt and everyone in the world!"</p>
<p>"And neither do you!"</p>
<p>He fought hard to not cry in front of the man he had once looked up to. He fought hard to make Wilbur see reason and to not act on his own suspicions. But the frenzied, stubborn look Wilbur wore on his face meant otherwise and only disheartened the young man further when he continued explaining his plan. "It's because of this mistrust, Tommy, that I think this is a good idea. Techno is on board with this plan and Dream is more than happy to help us out! For fuck's sake, Tommy! He's the one who rigged the whole of L'Manberg during our war with him! There's no one better to get help from than Dream himself!"</p>
<p>"No, Wilbur. What you're saying is wrong. We can't do this! What if Dream doesn't do it? What if I... what if I convince Dream to not do it? He gains nothing from it, after all."</p>
<p>"That's where <em>you're</em> wrong," Wilbur replied, smirking as Tommy recoiled from the snide remark. "You see, Dream has <em>everything</em> to gain from blowing Manberg up. A giant portion of the people he had been fighting will be lost, Schlatt will no longer be a persisting enemy to his nation, and we'd have no power or land for which we could build an empire and rise against him. There is nothing about this that he wouldn't agree with!"</p>
<p>"But, but, but...." </p>
<p>He was lost. His head was running circles as he tried to make sense of everything. Two of his greatest idols had agreed to this plan being the only way to regain what they've lost and the third man he thought was a powerful ally was only in it to see to their eventual demise. No one was listening to anything he was saying. No one would listen to a child. </p>
<p>Still, he had to keep trying. </p>
<p>"But, Wilbur... what about our decree? What happened to the L'Manberg Decree of Independance: 'Life, Liberty and Freedom'? Isn't that what we wanted? Isn't that why we fought the war against Dream and now the war against Schlatt? What happened to them, Wilbur?"</p>
<p>For a moment as he looked to Wilbur's eyes—their warm brown masked by the sheer cold he had developed overtime—he thought he saw a flash of remorse and possibly life Tommy had once seen during the early stages of starting L'Manberg. But all too soon it faded and he was once again left with the cold, harsh eyes of a man who wouldn't back down from anything that stood in his way.</p>
<p>Even if it was Tommy.</p>
<p>"They were long gone, Tommy. They have been gone ever since Schlatt won the election and cast us out. Everything that used to be L'Manberg is gone. Everyone who was part of L'Manberg is gone. L'Manberg is now Schlatt's empire and there's nothing we can do to take it back." In what seemed like forever, Wilbur took a deep, wistful breath and said, "The only thing we can do now is to make sure Schlatt doesn't desecrate the land of L'Manberg any further. Our only option is to blow the whole damn place up."</p>
<p>There were no words Tommy could utter that would change Wilbur's mind. He was half-convinced himself this was the only true way to win this war against Schlatt even though it meant there would be no L'Manberg afterwards. But as convincing as Wilbur was to persuade Tommy onto his side, there was one last option he still had; one that could work without any drawbacks.</p>
<p>He needed to find Schlatt.</p>
<p>
  <b>————————</b>
</p>
<p>"So, Tommy, what is it you wanted to talk to me about? Have you decided to back down from your deal with me?"</p>
<p>Schlatt stood leaned against a tree, tossing the coin he had brought the night before high into the air before catching then repeating. They had agreed to meet in the same forest they had previously with much effort on Schlatt's part as he had quite forgotten where it was they first met. But as they stood opposite each other—staring the other down with watchful eyes—Tommy was the first to break eye contact and moved past Schlatt, leading the way down the path they had taken last time while explaining his predicament. "Schlatt, we have a problem. A BIG problem."</p>
<p>"Tell me all about it. Just the important bits though. I am a very busy man and I can't waste too much time."</p>
<p>They both knew that was not true since Schlatt barely did anything other than get into other people's business and boss them around. Then again, by his standards that could be considered as keeping busy, but that wasn't the issue right now. "The problem we have is Wilbur. He wants to blow Manberg up."</p>
<p>The reaction Schlatt gave wasn't quite what Tommy had expected. He expected him to gasp in shock or yell in outrage about the possibility of his empire being demolished. Instead, Schlatt simply hummed in thought and nodded his head, continuing to walk at a steady pace and not falter in the slightest. "Well, I wouldn't blame him. The place is a dump. Less of one, actually, now that we've removed that fucking Elton John house."</p>
<p>"But, Schlatt! Don't you see?! If we don't stop Wilbur from blowing up Manberg, then everything you've worked on will be gone!"</p>
<p>"I don't care. I've said before that I'm not interested in Manberg one bit. If Wilbur wants to blow it all up then let him do so."</p>
<p>"But I... I thought you'd hand your presidency over to me? What's the point in doing that if you're just going to let Wilbur blow it all up?"</p>
<p>He gave no immediate response as he considered Tommy's words carefully. "So you're still interested in becoming President of Manberg, are you?"</p>
<p>"Yes," Tommy replied, resolute in his answer, "I still want to become President. I don't care if it means carrying out your orders and turning the place into a shithole. I just want my L'Manberg back and to lead it the way Wilbur and I had intended to with, of course, your input as well."</p>
<p>"You really think what I'm doing with Manberg is turning it into a shithole?" Schlatt chuckled and shook his head in disbelief. "I like you, Tommy. You're not afraid to tell others what you think."</p>
<p>"Thank you, Schlatt. Now can we please talk about what we're going to do with Wilbur? If we don't do anything now then there'll be no Manberg or L'Manberg for either of us to rule."</p>
<p>Schlatt shrugged, sighing a little at Tommy's anxiousness. "I don't know why you're asking me to help. There's not a whole lot I can do to prevent Wilbur from doing anything. I'm sure you can tell that we're not on the best of terms and I'm in no position to tell him not to do something."</p>
<p>"I know! But we have to do something! Anything!" It was Tommy's turn to sigh as he knew his words weren't getting through to Schlatt. He needed to show how desperate he was and how afraid he was to lose not just L'Manberg but also Wilbur. "Wilbur's gone insane, Schlatt. I tried explaining to him that his plan is pointless but he wouldn't listen. He just wouldn't listen..."</p>
<p>The atmosphere was sombre as they walked in silence between the trees, the moon high above them like the night before. On one hand, you have a child—who was in fact a young adult—spiralling down a path of misery and anguish. On the other hand, you have a man who didn't care for the lives nor the events that took place in their world; only on the things he thought important did he care about and that didn't include Tommy.</p>
<p>Or so he thought.</p>
<p>"Y'know, Tommy, maybe I've had a change of heart since coming to this nation or perhaps I'm losing my senses, but I'm going to do my best to help you out."</p>
<p>"Really?" Tommy asked, his voice cracking slightly as he peered up to the older man.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I don't know what's come over me. But keep in mind though that I may not be able to be of much help. I won't be able to persuade Wilbur or anything to not blow up Manberg, but I'm sure the both of us can think of something that may deter him from doing so."</p>
<p>"You really think so?" He couldn't help but feel a little elated after hearing Schlatt's promise to help. "We can stop Wilbur, can't we?"</p>
<p>"Maybe. Like I said, we'll have to think hard about how we're going to convince him to not do anything." </p>
<p>Thinking deeply, Schlatt questioned not only how they could stop Wilbur from blowing up Manberg but also why he was helping Tommy. He said so himself that he held no personal attachments to the people or places that were a part of this nation, yet there was something about Tommy that made him want to help. Perhaps it was his likeness to himself and how he was striving to be the top of everything. Perhaps it was to do with Tommy's initial admiration for him, doing his best to act and be like him (going so far as to own his own business suit almost replicate to his own). </p>
<p>It was these small things that Schlatt pondered as they made their way through the forest, reaching the hilltop that overlooked the whole of Manberg, before being shaken out of his own thoughts by Tommy asking him a rather disappointing question. "Have you thought of anything, Schlatt? I can't seem to think of anything since I've tried everything."</p>
<p>"Hm... personal attachments..."</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"Personal attachments," Schlatt repeated. Turning to Tommy, he gave him a thoughtful looked as he explained his idea. "If we had something at the festival that Wilbur held dear and close to his heart, he may have less vigour and drive to destroy Manberg. Otherwise he'd end up destroying that one thing he loved."</p>
<p>Tommy smiled, nodding at his idea. "That could work! There has to be something that he loves more than anything else that he couldn't stand losing."</p>
<p>"Can you think of anything, Tommy?"</p>
<p>His face fell after hearing the question, scratching the back of his sheepishly. "No, sorry. After my talk with him a few hours ago, I don't think there is anything left that he loves. He openly admitted to not having any attachments to the people of Manberg and said anything that was L'Manberg previoulsy has been lost, so that's a no go there."</p>
<p>"I see..." Schlatt returned to thinking, slightly shocked at how far-gone Wilbur had become. "Then what about now? In Pogtopia? Is there anything there that he has attachments to?"</p>
<p>Tommy shook his head. "No. We don't have much except a lot of potatoes thanks to Techno. Whatever Dream's given us isn't exactly something he would be emotionally attached to either. Fuck! Why is this so difficult?! I wish he'd just listen to me! Then none of this would ever happen!"</p>
<p>Schlatt watched as the enraged Tommy pulled at his hair, punched a tree then sat down with a huff. It was then that something sparked in Schlatt's head like a lightbulb and he knelt in front of Tommy to better meet his irate gaze. "Tommy... how close would you say you are with Wilbur?"</p>
<p>There was a massive sigh before he answered. "I'd like to say we're close but lately I'm not too sure. We were probably as close as brothers at one point. Why'd you ask?"</p>
<p>"Because I think we've just found what we've been looking for," he said with a smile.</p>
<p>Tommy was confused at first until it finally dawned on him. "Wait, wait, wait! You think <em>I'm</em> what Wilbur treasures the most?!" He scoffed. "And here I thought Wilbur was the insane one when suddenly you pull that out of nowhere!"</p>
<p>"I'm being serious, Tommy. Why else would Wilbur go against everything you say? Why else would he try to keep you from doing things that you'll regret? Trust me, it's not because he thinks you're incapable of doing anything or because he thinks it's useless."</p>
<p>"You're saying that he does all those things because he cares about me?" To say he was conflicted was an understatement. "I'm sorry, but I'm having a hard time believing that. If he wanted to protect me, then why treat me as if everything I say is meaningless? Why say I'll never become what I wanted to become?"</p>
<p>"I don't know, Tommy. Maybe in his mind he wants you to stay the way you are in fear of losing you one day. Believe me when I say if I had called you out for trying to assassinate me on those many attempts while Wilbur was there, you'd be a dead man right now."</p>
<p>"R-r-really?" Tommy gulped. </p>
<p>"Indeed, which is why I think Wilbur was trying to prevent that from ever happening. You're the last person he has that has stuck by his side since the beginning and losing you would be too much." Sitting down beside him, Schlatt closed his eyes in thought only to open them again to ask Tommy a question. "So what do you think, Tommy? How do you feel about being what stops Wilbur from blowing up Manberg?"</p>
<p>Like it had done the night they met, the sun's rays shined across the land of Manberg while the moon slowly dipped beneath the horizon. Birds had begun to chitter above them as they sat still beneath an oak tree, Schlatt playing with the coin he kept on him while Tommy pulled at the grass beside him. As true as Schlatt's words were explaining Tommy's relevance to Wilbur, he was skeptical to whether Wilbur would actually listen. After all, if he didn't listen before, why would he listen now?</p>
<p>But he had no other choice. He had met and spoken with the man who could offer him his last option against Wilbur's demolition plan and had come to two conclusions; either he did as Schlatt suggested and become the reason that would prevent Wilbur from blowing up Manberg, or he would let Wilbur do what he wanted and lose everything. Looking at it this way, the choice was simple.</p>
<p>"Let's do this, Schlatt. Let's stop Wilbur."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Friend Indeed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING! DEATH SCENE! READ AT YOUR OWN CAUTION! (although you should already know that since you're reading this and probably should have read the tags :D)</p><p>If there are any mistakes, please tell me and I'll fix them! Hope you enjoy the chapter and look forward to the next one!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"TOMMY!!! WHERE ARE YOU, TOMMY?! TOMMY, COME OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!!!"</p><p>Wilbur's voice bounced off the walls of Pogtopia, its populace empty but for the two men stood on the lowest floor. He furiously paced back and forth with his hands behind his back and a scowl on his face. To say he was angry was an understatement; he was infuriated! Which is more than can be said for his partner who sat on the bottommost stair peeling potatoes. "He's not here, Wilbur. He's been gone since late last night and hasn't returned. Save your breath before you lose your voice."</p><p>"But where the fuck is he?! I can't have him running off when we're still preparing for the festival! What if he got himself killed? What if he got captured by Schlatt's henchmen and revealed all of our plans? What would we do then, Techno?!"</p><p>The pig-man grunted at Wilbur's harassed demeanour and continued peeling his potatoes. "Do you really think Tommy is that weak to be captured by those idiots let alone be <em>killed</em>? You severely underestimate his power, Wilbur."</p><p>"I never underestimated his power!" He lashed out at Techno, irritated at his lack of response. "Look, I just think he shouldn't be leaving in the dark hours of the night when he could be jumped on by our enemies. There's no winning against a surprise attack, is there?"</p><p>"That depends," Techno started, giving Wilbur an amused look, "do you think they're coordinated enough to pull off an ambush?"</p><p>"Well no, but—"</p><p>"Do you think Tommy is capable of defending himself long enough to send a message our way for backup?"</p><p>"I, uh..." Wilbur fumbled with his words as he tried to think of a reason to keep Tommy close to him. When it seemed like he couldn't think of any, he sighed in defeat and slumped against the wall beside Techno. "I just want him safe, you know? He's got passion—almost too much passion!—for restoring L'Manberg and I fear he may lose his life in the process of doing so. I can't let that happen. We're a family! All three of us are a family..."</p><p>A comforting warmth was placed on his shoulder followed by a reassuring smile from the rough warrior. "Don't worry. Nothing can nor will separate us. Like you said, we are family and nothing can change that. Right?"</p><p>"Right." </p><p>Wilbur gave Techno a more or less convincing smile, the dark corners of his mind slowly eating away at him. How many times had he fought the voices in his head that told him to not trust anyone? To believe everyone was a traitor and was going to kill him? He had no fear of death. If he had, then he wouldn't be fighting so hard to regain L'Manberg. But something continued to gnaw on him, to pursue and mess with his conscience and make his once rational life a living hell. Something was <em>infesting</em> his brain but he didn't know what.</p><p>"Wilbur."</p><p>"What?" He hadn't meant to say it so rudely, but his mind was preoccupied. Not that Techno seemed to care; his attention was focussed once again on the potatoes in front of him, the ever diminishing pile that somehow also seemed plentiful given how long he had been working away at it. "If it's got nothing to do with Tommy and any news of his return, I don't want to hear about it."</p><p>"Okay."</p><p class="">Could Wilbur sigh any louder? Or deeper? Techno's curt reply did little to ease his worries for the young boy whom he called brother. He didn't care for whatever Techno was going to say even if it did concern his health. The longer Tommy was away from him, the more he assumed the worse. Is he gone? Did he get captured? Did he get lost? Is he injured?</p><p>Is he dead?</p><p>That one thought alone could crush Wilbur to pieces. Already he had lost his 'son', lost his friend, and he couldn't trust the man who had once betrayed him (he didn't need his rotting brain to know that). No, the last thing he needed was someone as dear to his heart as Tommy to die. If that were to happen, then he'd go insa—</p><p>"HEY, WILBUR! TECHNO! I'VE GOT TO TELL YA SOMETHIN'!"</p><p>Both their heads shot up to see Tommy descending the stairs of Pogtopia. As he made his way down, Wilbur inspected what he could from afar for any signs of injuries. When there seemed to be none he quickly pulled Tommy in for a hug, rambling words of relief faster than either Techno or Tommy could keep up with.</p><p>"Woah, woah, woah! Calm down, will ya? I just got back, ya know!"</p><p>"I'm sorry, Tommy, but I thought you were never coming back!"</p><p>"You what?"</p><p>"He's just happy you're safe, Tommy," Techno said monotonously, chucking a potato peel in the already filled bucket beside him. "He's been going nonstop about your disappearance."</p><p>"My disappearance? I didn't disappear, did I?"</p><p>"Didn't disappear?!" Wilbur held Tommy by the shoulders harshly, not flinching when Tommy did under the pain. "You've been gone all of last night without saying a word and you say you 'didn't disappear'?! What is wrong with you?!"</p><p>"What's wrong with me?! What's wrong with you?!" Tommy pushed Wilbur away and took careful steps back. "You're the one who is planning to blow up Manberg! You're the one who wants to see everything we've worked so hard for be demolished!"</p><p>"I've already said before, Tommy, that this is the only way to win this war!" He spoke gravely and fixed Tommy with a venomous stare. "What part of this don't you understand?!"</p><p>"Everything, Wilbur," he replied with just as much malice. "Every bloody thing you've ever thought of since we started Pogtopia. Do you know how many times we could've easily won the war if you had let me shoot Schlatt? A BILLION, THAT'S WHAT!</p><p>"But no, we had to keep him alive because <em>you</em> wanted some sort of, uh...uh...redemption arc! You wanted to prove to everyone how great you are as a leader and how much better you are than Schlatt is! Now you're wanting to destroy it all and let it all go to waste! Well, you know what I have to say to that, Wilbur?" Satisfied with no response, Tommy continued. "Fuck you and your plan. I don't care what you think anymore because I've decided to take matters into my own hands to save L'Manberg."</p><p>"Is that so?" Wilbur scoffed, letting out a half-chuckle. "And how do you suppose <em>you</em> go about saving L'Manberg? I'm sorry, Tommy, but for all that you're worth you're not able to lead a revolution like I do."</p><p>"You're right, Wilbur. I won't lead a revolution like you do and fuck it up! This may come as a shock to you, but I've decided I'd settle this matter in a more civilised and dignified way."</p><p>"What do you mean 'civilised and dignified', Tommy?" There was a dark undertone to Wilbur's question, anger flashing across his face as a dark and ominous aura swirled around him. "Tommy, where have you been going each night?"</p><p>A vicious grin formed on Tommy's lips and he puffed his chest out proudly, smug to see his different complexion. "By some strange and weird coincidence, I bumped into the one and only President JSchlatt of Manberg, and I've been meeting him ever since...two days ago."</p><p>"So...you've decided to join the other side?" Wilbur asked through gritted teeth, refusing to acknowledge the pain in his heart. "You're now on Schlatt's side, aren't you?"</p><p>"Pfft, as if! Why would I side with someone who wants me dead? Come on, Wilbur, you're smarter than that, aren't you?" He ignored the warning glance from Techno and snickered at Wilbur's disheveled appearance. "We simply had a little talk about the future of Manberg and we have come to the agreement that I would give a speech at the festival."</p><p>"A speech...at the festival?"</p><p>"That's right, <em>I'm</em> going to be giving a speech, so if you're thinking of continuing with your plan of blowing up Manberg, then I highly advise you to rethink it. You wouldn't want to kill me, would you, Wilbur? Or better yet,do blow me up! Blow me and everyone else to smithereens until there's nothing left! Because you don't care, do you? Wilbur, you don't care about me or anyone else. Just yourself and only yourself."</p><p>There was no response from either Wilbur or Techno. Nothing but the sound of potatoes being peeled was heard as Tommy stood smugly. Shaking his head, he turned for the exit only to be stopped by the hand on his shoulder. The dark aura he had ignored earlier was even deadlier up close as Wilbur stood still behind him, not saying a word. He was struck with fear but refused to show it, instead gulping down the cry that threatened to leave his throat.</p><p>"Do you have something you wanted to say to me, Wilbur?" he asked in as even a tone as he could muster. "I'm a very busy man now that I have something important to prepare for."</p><p>Silence. Silence was all that Wilbur would give as he slowly removed his hand and let it fall to his side. He had half the mind to turn around and face Wilbur one more time before he left (if but to see the fallen face of his supposed hero), but thought better upon it and made his way towards the tunnels that connected Pogtopia to Manberg. When the sound of the wall closing up was heard after his departure, Wilbur let out a hollow sigh. "Techno..."</p><p>"Yes, Wilbur?"</p><p>Raising his head with resolve, Wilbur finally gave in and let the corrupt, murky thoughts he had kept at bay infect his mind. </p><p>No longer shall he give in to mercy. </p><p>No longer would he let others steel into his heart. </p><p>No longer will he trust anyone.</p><p>"Prepare the TNT."</p><p>
  <b>————————</b>
</p><p>"Schlatt, do we have to do this?"</p><p>"Yes, Tommy. You said you wanted to become President, so you have to pay the price. Remember our deal?"</p><p><em>All too well</em>, Tommy thought as they arrived at a clearing that would serve as their meeting spot. He silently prayed that his friend wouldn't turn up, hoping he may have forgotten the arranged meeting or even got himself lost in the forest. However, luck was not on his side as Tubbo came tumbling through the thicket, leaves and twigs tangled in his hair and clothes.</p><p>"Hi, Tommy! Sorry, I'm late. I got a bit lost."</p><p>"N-no, that's fine, Tubbo. Just..." He turned slightly to see Schlatt hiding in the corner of his eyes then quickly returned to looking at Tubbo dusting himself down, both happy and sad to see his bright smile. "How have you been, Tubbo? Everything going well?"</p><p>"I should say so," he replied, not noticing the pain in Tommy's eyes. "Preparations for the festival is going well and everything is just so very colourful! I wish you could come see it in person, Tommy, rather than from the outside."</p><p>"Yeah." Tommy sighed, dreading the inevitable and near future. <em>Seriously, couldn't Schlatt have picked something else for me to do?</em></p><p>"Is there something you wanted to talk about, Tommy?" There came Tubbo's sweet voice again as he peered at Tommy's face. "Couldn't we have talked in Pogtopia or is Wilbur being weird again?"</p><p>"You could say that," he said. "He hasn't really been talking to me ever since this morning. Nor has Techno in fact."</p><p>"Wow, that's surprising! Usually nobody can avoid not talking to you whenever you talk to them."</p><p>"Is that supposed to be a compliment?"</p><p>"I think so."</p><p>He couldn't help but laugh with his best friend, feeling the tension in the air ease just a little and the knots in his chest tighten a lot more. In the midst of their laughter, Tommy heard the slight cough of someone behind him and glared in their direction only to receive one back. Knowing he had to get a move on, he forced out another laugh (fake or real, he didn't care), and spoke more seriously. "Tubbo, there's...there's something I need to talk to you about."</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"So you know how Wilbur is planning to blow up Manberg?" Tubbo nodded. "Well lately, he's been more determined to do it despite everything I say to him. Techno isn't much better since he's just doing everything that Wilbur tells him to."</p><p>"Does that mean they are going to blow up Manberg?"</p><p>"Not necessarily." Tommy flinched at the sadness on Tubbo's face, feeling guilty of knowing his true fate. "I've had a few words with him this morning and I think I've persuaded him a little to not set off the TNT."</p><p>"Okay...is that all?"</p><p>"No. There's more." Taking a deep breath, Tommy prepared himself for what he was about to say next. "I'm...scared, Tubbo. I'm scared of what Wilbur might do. What if he decides to blow up Manberg? Everybody at the festival will die. Everybody including you."</p><p>"Well, what if I hide? Or leave the festival before he sets it off?"</p><p>He shook his head. "You can't because...because Wilbur's planned to set them off when you're giving your speech."</p><p>"He's what..."</p><p>The lost expression on Tubbo's face was enough to make him quit, to be done with everything and just leave. He could say, "FUCK EVERYTHING!" and never come back. But he couldn't do that. Not when he was so close to his goal. Not when he can change things for the better. </p><p>
  <em>Better for who?</em>
</p><p>With a shaky breath, Tommy raised his head and looked Tubbo in the eye. "Tubbo, I trust you. You're the only one I can trust out of anyone here. You're my best friend. Please, don't turn on me like all the rest. I've already lost Wilbur and Techno...I don't want to lose you too. Please, Tubbo..."</p><p>"Tommy, I—" He was cut short by the rustle of leaves behind Tommy and saw the silhouette of a man standing against a tree despite how dark it was. Lowering his voice to a near whisper, he asked, "Tommy, who's that?"</p><p>"You trust me, don't you?" Tommy asked in return, brushing aside Tubbo's question. He took no notice of the noises behind him, focusing only on his friend in front. "You trust me more than Wilbur? More than Techno? More than anyone else here in this godforsaken world?!"</p><p>"Of course, Tommy! Of course, I trust you!" he cried back.</p><p>"Thank you, Tubbo. That's all I needed to hear." With a sad smile, Tommy moved aside to reveal the shadowed figure. Stepping forward, a man with horns took Tommy's place and smiled devilishly at Tubbo. "Schlatt, here's your man. He's been helping Pogtopia by relaying information of all your plans for Manberg to both Wilbur and I."</p><p>Tubbo was flabbergasted to say the least. Staring right into the deadly eyes of his leader, a cold sweat ran down his neck. "Wait, wait, wait! What's happening?! Tommy, what are you doing?!"</p><p>A low, maniacal laugh rang out as Schlatt put a hand on Tommy's shoulder, applying pressure Tommy could only interpret as being one of comfort rather than authority. "Let me have the pleasure of answering for you, Tommy." Turning his attention to the poor boy in front of them, Schlatt shook his head in disappointment. "Tubbo, Tubbo, Tubbo... I must say, you've had me fooled for quite some time now. But thanks to the efforts of Quackity, Fundy and most of all Tommy here, I'm afraid to say that you've been found out. You're a traitor, Tubbo. A traitor to me. Such a shame."</p><p>"Schlatt, I—"</p><p>"You what?! What have you to say that could possibly save you from this?!" A wide smile appeared on Schlatt's face, pleasured by Tubbo's obvious fear. "You've nothing to fear, Tubbo, or perhaps you have everything to fear because, you see, you're not going to die by my hands. Oh no, you're not." Giving Tommy a slight nudge, he grinned even more as the boy slowly pulled out a crossbow and directed it at Tubbo. "I'm going to have Tommy kill you. To show his worth and his loyalty to me, I'm going to let him kill you."</p><p>"To-To-Tommy!" Tubbo stuttered out, hands shaking. "Th-this isn't real, right? You're n-not going to kill me, right? Tommy?"</p><p>There was still hope. Tubbo believed that this was all a lie and that this was all a dream or some horrible and cruel joke they were pulling on him. But when he looked into Tommy's eyes, he was met with the truth; the truth of his untimely end and ultimate betrayal. "I'm sorry, Tubbo," Tommy choked out between light sobs, "but I must do what I must do."</p><p>"Please, Tommy! You don't have to do this!" Tubbo begged. He begged and he pleaded for Tommy to lower his weapon, to listen to reason and not fall under Schlatt's order. "You asked if I could trust you! You asked if I trusted you more than anyone else!" Sniffling, Tubbo let tears fall down his face, clouding his vision. "I trusted you, Tommy, and I still do. I trust you not to shoot me. Tommy, please..."</p><p>His aim was steady and true. He would not falter. He could not falter. His loyalty and faith was now all for Schlatt and nothing could stop it. Right? The pain in his chest as he looked at Tubbo's crying face, the alarms in his brain telling him to stop and put the bow down, the tear that fell from his eye and ran down his face proving that he shouldn't do this. He should stop, throw the weapon away and run to his friend to comfort him, to reassure him that he's there and will always be there for him. He should stop.</p><p>But he didn't.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Tubbo."</p><p>
  <em>Tubbo was shot by TommyInnit</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Presidency</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING! MULTIPLE DEATHS AND MENTION OF BLOOD IN THIS CHAPTER! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!<br/>Also, credit to JSchlatt for his speech XD</p><p>If there are any mistakes in my writing please let me know and I'll amend them! :D Thank you for taking the time to read this note and enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Why'd you do it, Tommy? Why did you kill Tubbo?"</p><p>He didn't make eye contact with the pig-man, his questions adding salt to the wound he had just made. He didn't answer them either as he uttered out, "That's none of your business, Techno. I've already said that I do what I want."</p><p>"But it's Tubbo, Tommy." Techno attempted to get closer to the young man but he backed away. "He's your best friend, <em>was</em> your best friend! I don't understand why you'd kill him out of the blue like that."</p><p>Tommy gritted his teeth at his words and, in a fit of rage, lashed out at Techno. "Fuck's sake, are you all daft?! I've told you that I've sided with Schlatt! Schlatt wanted him dead, so I helped him! I helped him kill Tubbo! What other reason could I possibly have for killing Tubbo?!"</p><p>"You didn't have to though."</p><p>"DO YOU THINK I WANTED TO?!" flared Tommy, staring daggers at Techno who remained unmoved. "DO YOU THINK I WANTED TO KILL TUBBO?! MY BEST FRIEND IN THE WHOLE WORLD?! DO YOU REALLY THINK I WANTED TO DO THAT?!</p><p>"Well let me tell you something, Techno. I <em>didn't</em> want to kill him. I <em>didn't</em> want to hurt him even!" His voice grew shaky as he recounted the scene that happened moments earlier. "When I was taking the shot, when I saw the look in his eyes that screamed for me to stop, I...I wanted to stop. I wanted to stop and drop my crossbow and run to him. I wanted to stop his crying. I wanted to laugh and joke that it was all fake and I wasn't really going to hurt him! But...but..."</p><p>Tears dripped down his face as he looked down to his blood-stained hands, the hands he had used to hold Tubbo while he breathed his last and died. He had held onto him until the very end, and it was during then that he heard his voice for the last time ever and what would haunt him for the rest of his living days:</p><p>
  <em>I trust you, Tommy. I'll always trust you to do the right thing. Thank...thank you for being my friend......</em>
</p><p>"Tommy."</p><p>The young man was shaken out of his thoughts at Techno's call, his eyes filled with a softness he hadn't seen since before the war, since before Hell broke loose. "What?" Tommy sniffled, struggling to keep himself together in front of the warrior. "What do you want?"</p><p>Techno didn't say anything immediately. Instead, he continued to stare at Tommy—wondering why he was a part of this war at all—and extend an arm to him, clasping his shoulder comfortingly. "You did what you had to, didn't you? You did what you did to achieve your goal."</p><p>"I did, but—"</p><p>"Then you are a soldier, Tommy. You are a proud and noble warrior. Like me."</p><p>The smile he gave Tommy was one of warmth and the deep sense of pride of seeing his younger brother grow up in their harsh world. In his smile, Techno hoped he could see that pride and the confidence of a true fighter.</p><p>But all Tommy saw was darkness. Darkness and the cold heart of a senseless killer. There was nothing in his smile, nothing in his voice. The eyes that were once caring were now bloodshot and lifeless; the eyes of a true fighter. "No, Techno...I'm not like you. I'm not a heartless killer like you."</p><p>"Tommy?"</p><p>"NO! ST-STAY AWAY!" Roughly shoving the hand that had held his shoulder so warmly away, Tommy backed up until he hit a tree. "I'm...I'm NOTHING like you, Techno! And I'll never be like you!"</p><p>"Tommy, I never said—"</p><p>"Let him go, Techno." Wilbur's voice cut Techno off as they watched the boy run away towards Manberg. Shocked at Tommy's reaction, Techno had thought about chasing after him but was stopped by Wilbur who held him by the arm. "He's a lost cause, Techno. There's no use going after him."</p><p>"Wilbur," Techno started as he turned to face him, "what are you saying? You said before how you were brothers and that we were a family. Now you want nothing to do with him?"</p><p>"That's his choice, not mine." There was an almost sinister gleam in his eyes as he smiled and stared after Tommy. "He's not the first to go, you know, but he'll certainly be the last."</p><p>"How can you be so sure?" Techno questioned despite being able to guess the answer. "Are you not scared that I might leave too?"</p><p>Wilbur continued to smile. It seemed as though that smile he wore so fondly had never left his face since the previous day, not even when he slept. "I was never scared of you leaving, Techno. What is there to be scared of when you've already lost pretty much everything and everyone? No, I'd rather focus on the situation at hand and end this misery before it gets any worse. Are the preparations ready?"</p><p>"As ready as they'll ever be, Wilbur." With a nod, Wilbur began making his way towards Manberg before Techno stopped him, halting in his tracks. When Techno spoke, he spoke with grave concern for the broken man. "Are you sure you want to do this? You know you always have the option to stop and let things be, right?"</p><p>There was no hesitation in Wilbur's response. Crude and to the point, he replied, "Even if I wanted to stop it, I can't. You of all people should know that. After all, you've seen what's happened behind the scenes of this fiasco." Techno tried to cut him off but Wilbur continued. "Don't think I don't know what you've been up to, Techno. We may be family, but I was a fool to think that you'd come to our aid after denying us for so long.</p><p>"However, I'm ready to set aside our differences. I know that you're not here for the glory of the battle but because of the one who sent you to help me as well as for the blood and carnage of this land. Either way, we both have common goal and if you're willing to stay by my side for that reason alone, I'll consider you not just as my brother but an ally to my cause. What do you say?"</p><p>Together, their dark auras mixed and meshed with one another, creating an alliance that could never be broken. Matching his smile, Techno grinned and said, "Consider it a deal, Mr. Soot."</p><p>
  <b>————————</b>
</p><p>Tommy's fingers were tingling and his mind was buzzing with excitement at the event about to take place. Doing and redoing his tie over and over again, he struggled to keep still as both he and Schlatt prepared for the President's big speech before the people of Manberg. To think he was going to be standing beside the man he had idolised, despised then grew fond of again over the past few days was simply astonishing.</p><p>Yet it was true.</p><p>"What do you think, Tommy?" The young man turned to see his President dressed in the finest business suit he could afford, his hair clean and kempt although slightly tousled, and his horns shining from having been well-polished. "Well? Do I look presentable enough?"</p><p>"You've outdone yourself, sir." Tommy smiled. "In fact, I'd go so far as to say I've never seen you this presentable in all my life!"</p><p>"Oh, Tommy, you're embarrassing me," he said with a snicker. "Perhaps I could bring myself to look like this everyday, but...nah, that's too much effort. Besides, I'm only doing this for you, you know."</p><p>"For me?"</p><p>"Yes, for you. You know how a father is proud of their child and wants to show to the whole world how proud he is of them?"</p><p>"Yeah..."</p><p>"Well, that's me with you. I know it's fucking cheesy, but I'm proud of you, Tommy. I'm fucking proud of you for what you've done and I want nothing more than to stand by your side up on that stage with the pride only someone like a father could feel for their child. But I'm not your fucking dad, alright?"</p><p>That last statement Schlatt said was with such ferocity, Tommy couldn't help but laugh at him. "Alright, Big Man, you're not my dad."</p><p>"Good. Now it's about time we're due for the speech. Are you ready? You know what to do?"</p><p>"Of course," affirmed Tommy, opening the door of the 'Whitehouse' for Schlatt. "After you, Mr. President Sir. Go and blow them all away!"</p><p>"Oh I will, Tommy. I'm telling ya, this festival is going to go off with a big bang."</p><p>As he made his way to the podium, Schlatt looked behind him to give Tommy a thumbs up who in turn gave him one as well. Satisfied with their agreement, Schlatt took centre stage of the event and looked down at his people from his throne (a few cheers here and there but overall, not very much enthusiasm for their President). Beside him was Quackity who hung very close to his side. "You're looking exceptionally good today, Schlatt. Finally decided to clean yourself up?"</p><p>"Quackity, now is not the time," he sternly warned him, covering the mic so as not to let the audience hear their conversation. "You can ridicule my looks <em>after </em>the festival, not before and not during."</p><p>"<em>Ridicule</em>?! I'm not ridiculing you!" Quackity retorted, sidling up to Schlatt's side again and going as far as to hug his arm. "I'm <em>complimenting</em> you, dear~ Mind if I call you 'dear', dear?"</p><p>Schlatt sighed. "If it wasn't for the fact that today was a very important day, I would've asked you to go—"</p><p>"To our room?"</p><p>"To <em>your</em> room, not ours. For fuck's sake, we're not together anymore."</p><p>"That's what you say," Quackity said, defiantly. "I think you're in denial."</p><p>"Who the fuck cares what you think?!" Turning to his people waiting expectantly for whatever speech he was about to give, he shrugged Quackity off his arm and hissed out, "We'll settle this later. Just behave yourself for the rest of the festival or else I'll—"</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, whatever." He giggled at Schlatt's exasperated face before taking a few steps away from the man, nodding and smiling to him as if to say he'll behave.</p><p>Shaking his head, Schlatt removed his hand from the mic and addressed his audience. "Hello everybody and welcome to the Festival of Manberg! I've invited all the citizens of Manberg and some very close friends of mine to enjoy the festivities that this, uh, nation, something, I don't know. Uh...</p><p>"Basically, I just want to throw a party. You know me, I'm a partier. So, uh, I decided to put one together for you all so we could all partake in this, in this beautiful coun—in the fruits of this beautiful country. Anyways, uh, thanks all for being here. We're gonna just, we could just have,  we could just party for a while because that's what parties are all about! Let me get, uh, let me get a 'Democracy' on three! One, two, three!"</p><p>All of the people (except some) cheered 'Democracy'—their cries somewhat distorted and incomprehensible as they shouted in union—and thus, the festivities began. Although his speech was scuffed, Schlatt smiled at the marvelous work his nation had brought and even smiled to Quackity before taking note of his senses and leaving. Quackity followed after him, walking straight past Tommy who kept to the shadows of the podium and watched them join the people below. Now, it was only a matter of time until the big reveal. Only a matter of time before everything would change forever.</p><p>
  <b>————————</b>
</p><p>With the festivities done, Schlatt took centre stage again. Tapping the microphone once, twice, ten times over, he looked to his (not necessarily) captive audience and began speaking. "People of Manberg! Today, today was simply amazing, wasn't it? I mean, you've got to hand it to these guys, Quackity, Fundy and Tubbo. Without them, this festival wouldn't be, uh, wouldn't be what it is today, you know? Which is why I had planned for Tubbo to make a speech today and talk about the, the greatness of this country and of me.</p><p>"Unfortunately, Tubbo has been met with a rather, uh, a rather...unfortunate accident and wasn't able to make it today. So instead, I've decided I'll pass the right of speech that was meant for Tubbo onto someone else. Someone whom I'm proud of just as much as I was of Tubbo. But before that happens, I have something else to say."</p><p>Glimpsing behind, Schlatt checked to make sure everything was ready and going according as planned. Met with the stares of his audience and the curious look from his partner, Schlatt smirked then shouted loud enough for his voice to boom and echo throughout the festival. "QUACKITY!"</p><p>"Yes, sir!" he shouted although without as much volume as his superior. </p><p>"I have but one thing to say to you right now, Quackity, and that is—" he gazed across his people before settling on Quackity—"you're no longer my right-hand man." </p><p>"Wh-what?!" The whole audience gasped, Quackity gasping the loudest as he stared at his President. "What do you mean?! This, this is a joke, right?" </p><p>"It's not a fucking joke, Quackity! Why would I tell a joke at such an important time as this?!" </p><p>"But, but, but—" </p><p>"You're no longer my right-hand man because I am stepping down as President of Manberg." </p><p>Another wave of gasps sounded from the audience. To them, it was unbelievable that the man who was elected as President and had done so much to change Manberg was resigning from his high position. In the midst of the confusion and silent cheers from some members, Schlatt raised his hand to call for attention and silence. </p><p>"I am stepping down as President and in my stead I have put Mr. Tommy Innit in charge. Tommy!" he called out, moving to the side as he did. "Tommy, would you please take the stage!" </p><p>"Yes, sir! I will, sir!" Tommy felt proud. He felt powerful and wanted as he came from behind Schlatt's throne and stood before the mic in front of the stunned crowd. Dressed in his crisp, clean suit, he looked to Schlatt with a small, grateful smile and began reciting his speech. "People of Manberg, I have come before you to accept the position as President. Schlatt has kindly and graciously given me this role in the hopes that I will follow in his footsteps and lead this nation in the way that he intended. </p><p>"Prosperity, strength and unity....these are the decrees that Schlatt wanted as our basis to expand our nation. Through the expansion and growth of our country, we will continue to thrive and prove ourselves to be formidable opponents to our enemies and reliable allies to our friends. I, too, wish for our nation to grow and become stronger. As a proud and true citizen of Manberg, previously known as L'Manberg, I want nothing more than the best for my people and in accordance with this decree, my first act as President is to expand our borders and take what resources we find to further develop our great nation."</p><p>There was much commotion amongst the crowd as they debated the authenticity of Tommy's speech, but he didn't care. He had risked everything to get here; his home, his life, his friend. He risked it all and gambled with what would seem to be the literal devil to reach this point. To him, nothing could stop him. Not even Wilbur could stop him! After all, what mortal being could combat the devil inside Schlatt? For all his crazed and delusional visions of leadership and pride, Wilbur didn't have the gall to fight against Schlatt.</p><p>To fight against Tommy.</p><p>"My second act as President," he began again, shocking not only the crowd but also Schlatt who was under the assumption of Tommy announcing only one measure, "is to place a bounty on the heads of both Wilbur Soot and Technoblade." </p><p>The crowd roared with disapproval, Nihachu standing at the front shouting her continual disloyalty to Schlatt and now Tommy. But he continued. "As enemies to the state, it is of highest importance that they must be killed on sight. Anyone caught helping them will be marked as a traitor and will be punishable by death." Turning to the ex-president, he asked, "Do you approve of this, Schlatt?" </p><p>"I approve, Tommy. I've gotta say, you caught me off guard with that declaration, but I'm proud of you. You have come far from what you once were and I am proud." Like he had done in the forest and every time before, he placed a hand on Tommy's shoulder and smiled. "You've done well, Tommy, and I expect more of your good work in the future." </p><p>"Thank you, Schlatt," he replied, positively glowing. "You truly are the greatest President this land has ever had." </p><p>"And now that title has been passed onto you." Schlatt took hold of Tommy's hand and raised it high above their heads. "To Tommy Innit! President of Manberg!"</p><p>In a flash, fireworks flew up into the sky and exploded into many colours. They blinded the audience with their beauty, their magnificence while masking the danger that lay beneath. Within moments, a bang shook the ground below everyone and soon everything went up in smoke. Dust and dirt flew everywhere, people following suit. The festival gave way to the large chasm beneath, reds and purples and greens and blues swallowed up in the dark abyss. The devil's throne remained standing but only for a matter of seconds before another round of explosions fired, this time leaving nothing in its wake. </p><p>But did Tommy care? Did it matter anymore to Tommy that he no longer had a nation to lead nor a people who would look up to him as President? Did it matter that for all that he had lost and sacrificed, it was all for naught? Did he care about any of that? </p><p>Of course he did. </p><p>So as he fell into the dark void that awaited beneath him, he looked through the dust clouds above and spotted the silhouette of the man who set this up, the man who he once called his friend—his brother—and smiled. </p><p>"I achieved what I wanted, Wilbur, and so did you. Was I finally useful to you? Did I finally help you?" Falling deeper into the void, Tommy could feel his life ebbing away. As Wilbur's figure became smaller and smaller, he thought he saw Tubbo's smiling face fall beside him. He reached out with his hand—tears falling as fast as they did—and clutched onto Tubbo's spectral hand, heart pounding loud and fast with each passing moment. Knowing this was the end, Tommy took one final breath and whispered with a sad smile, "I hope I did you proud, Wilbur. I hope I did you proud..."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading this far! One more chapter to go and it's all finished! TwT I had a lot of fun writing this chapter especially with Schlatt's speech, my goodness. If you hadn't noticed the beginning note, the speech used was the one Schlatt gave with some minor touch-ups since either I thought it unnecessary or simply couldn't translate XD</p><p>Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and have a wonderful day! Also, I'm sorry for how this chapter ended o.o it pained me too to write it so... (not to mention some parts are cringe &gt;.&lt; I'm sorry if you felt that as you were reading.</p><p>I hope you look forward to the next chapter though! Believe me, this last chapter wasn't planned until some days/weeks ago (I can't remember XD) and it's my little twist on the actual events of L'Manberg/Manberg! Again, hope you enjoyed and see you in the next chapter! :D (and thank you for all of your support!)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. My L'Manberg</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are you proud of yourself, Wilbur?" Dream asked, watching the broken man stare out to the chasm before him and write page after page in his book. "Are you satisfied now that you've destroyed it all?" </p><p>Wilbur let out a soft, airy chuckle and ended his written sentence with a pointed dot. "Contrary to what you may think, Dream, yes. Yes, I am proud of what I've done and what I've accomplished. I set out to destroy Manberg, to bring down Schlatt once and for all, and I did it." </p><p>"Even though it cost the lives of many? The lives of your friends and family?" </p><p>Dream's words cut through Wilbur's heart like a knife, sharper than any sword or axe and twice as deadly, but his resolve was far stronger. He had already accepted the fact he'd lose most if not all of his closest friends in battle and he wouldn't let anything get in his way. He needed this win. He needed this victory. He needed resolution. </p><p>"The lives that were lost today are but a noble sacrifice to the generations ahead. Though they may not be from L'Manberg, they will at least be saved from the horrors and misgivings that ever came from this nation." Turning to face Dream, Wilbur smiled possibly the most genuine smile he's ever worn during the whole of this dark era and said, "Everyone and everything from L'Manberg is gone. All except one." </p><p>With confident steps, Wilbur walked over to Dream and placed in his hand the book. Confused, Dream read the title out loud as Wilbur walked back towards the chasm, a soft but disheartened sigh escaping him. "'The Final Decree of L'Manberg'... You're really going then, aren't you?" </p><p>"If you can, let that document be the last remaining piece of history to ever survive. It states everything that I've come to learn from this war and everything I wish to be done. I request that it be mounted on a monument of sorts where the entrance to L'Manberg once was." </p><p>"I'll see to it that your wish comes true." He watched Wilbur take another step forward before stopping him once more. "I guess this is goodbye then." </p><p>"Yes, I'm afraid so," he replied wistfully. "Rather unfortunate, don't you think?"</p><p>"I'm not too sure about that. No regrets, no grievances, no attachments." Dream flipped through the pages of the final L'Manberg Decree as he spoke, scoffing once he had finished. "I'd envy you for these things, but I think I'm in a far better position than you are."</p><p>Wilbur stopped at the sound of the book closing, contemplating Dream's words carefully. He didn't mean to prolong his death any further, but there was something he needed to know, something he had to confirm before he departed for good. "You know, I once overheard Tubbo talking to Tommy and he said that I was the puppeteer, the writer of this story that went to ruins. But that's not entirely true. Isn't it, Dream?"</p><p>At his question, Wilbur turned to face Dream who only stared back from behind his mask. Shaking the book in his direction, Dream said, "As much as I want to deny it, I'm afraid that is true."</p><p>"Hmph, just as I thought," he said with a smile. "And I suppose you're the one to have led Techno to our base and fight for us?"</p><p>"Again, that is true. Why? Are you disappointed that the bonds of your family wasn't enough to keep you from turning on each other?"</p><p>"No, no, I am well past that nonsense. I saw it all happened right before my eyes, after all. One by one, they all disappeared and left me on my own. I felt betrayed and humiliated...I felt lonely and sad...</p><p>"But you kept a smile on my face, Dream. You helped me see the other side to this war, the side unknown to us all except you and Techno. You kept me smiling just to let me help you with your plans." Wilbur laughed. Of happiness or self-pity, he wasn't sure however, he was certain of one thing. "Dream, why me? Why did you decide on me to be your vassal, the harbinger of all this carnage?"</p><p>He didn't respond immediately much to Wilbur's annoyance, but when he next spoke he didn't answer his question either. "When did you first suspect it was me? I didn't think you'd realise even after all this time."</p><p>"Right about when Tommy said he'd joined Schlatt's side. You did well to hide yourself, Dream, but the thoughts you projected onto me was too much like how you think and act; persistent and never ceasing, reasonable yet unreasonable, logical with the slightest hint of insanity. Who else could it be but you?"</p><p>"It could've been Techno. We did make a deal, after all; the use of my power to inflict damage and total annihilation to this world. But then again, he's more headstrong than I am in regards to....<em>convincing</em> people to do my will." There was a light cackle from Dream as he compared himself to Techno. "I commend you for your abilities to read others, Wilbur, and pick up on their traits. I'm sure it'll come in handy for when I need you in the near future."</p><p>"You mean when I'm dead? Because believe me, Dream, I don't intend on staying as a living entity among this rubble."</p><p>"Don't worry, you won't." Compared to the innocent smile of his mask, Dream's was more deadly, more malicious. "You see, Wilbur, this is <em>my</em> world and in my world I can do anything I want with it."</p><p>"Such as setting up an everlasting war between L'Manberg and its enemies? Sacrificing everything everyone ever loved and cherished in this world?"</p><p>"Yeah, something like that, haha! But hey, I'm not all bad. I let you all have your fun and games while also playing mine. Besides, there's so much more I want to do with you guys that it simply can't end here."</p><p>"Like what?" Dream didn't answer. "So it's a secret? Fine, you can keep your secret, but don't involve me in any of it. I've seen far too much destruction, too much misery, that I just want to forget it all. I want to forget everything bad that ever happened and move on." Looking up at the smoke-filled sky, Wilbur felt a tear fall down his face as he smiled fondly to the clouds. "Let's not talk anymore, Dream. I've put off my death for far too long and it's about time I finally joined my family, wherever they may be."</p><p>Following his gaze, Dream nodded and said, "Okay, Wilbur. I'll let you go for now. But before you go, do you have anything else you wish to say? Apart from having this mounted," he said while waving the Decree in the air.</p><p>"....No. I think I've said enough for one lifetime." Wilbur drew closer to the chasm's edge, peering down into the never-ending void. The darkness below seemed to eat away at his confidence and courage to carry out the deed he intended to perform, but he stood strong. He breathed in deeply, the smell of gunpowder, earth and faint smoke filling his senses as he once again turns to Dream and salutes. </p><p>"Goodbye, Dream. May you lead a happy and prosperous life." </p><p>"Goodbye, Wilbur. Perhaps we'll meet another time in another life." </p><p>"I dearly hope not."</p><p>With one final smile that he would wear until he couldn't anymore, Wilbur took the final step back to the great chasm behind and let himself fall to his wanted and deserved end, singing the anthem he created one last time.</p><p>
  <strong>————————</strong>
</p><p>A monument was built at the entrance to what used to be L'Manberg. Upon that monument was a book containing the 'Final Decree of Independance' written and signed by Wilbur Soot, ex-president of L'Manberg. Within this book's pages, he states his hopes and wishes for the nation and briefly explains its tragic history.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Final Decree of Independance</b>
</p><p>Witnessed by Dream, Technoblade and Wilbur Soot</p><p>The Decree</p><p>Signed<br/>
 -<em> Former President Wilbur</em></p><p>
  <em>I, the former president of L'Manberg (Wilbur), founded this great nation upon the wasteland that is before us now. I and the people stood beside me (except Technoblade) have seen its growth from the first erection of the Hto Dog Van to the destruction of the Manberg Festival. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>As a nation, we prided ourselves on the virtues we had first stated in our previous decree; Life, Liberty and the Pursuit of Freedom. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The now former President of Manberg (JSchlatt) brought about new virtues for which the nation had hoped to become; Prosperity, Strength and Unity. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Together, the decrees of both L'Manberg and Manberg have shaped the land and its people to what it is now. Time and time again, this land has repeated history unto itself and has proven to be not a land of life nor one of unity or freedom. It is the land of death and betrayal that held no future to grow or improve in its ways. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I hereby declare the land of L'Manberg to be unfit for any sort of development in civilisation. The efforts of its previous Presidents were for naught, fruitless in the eyes of the greater nations residing next to us, and as a result of our poor leadership we have brought L'Manberg to its untimely end. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>As one of the Founding Fathers of this nation, it brings me both great sadness and joy to see these events unfold. I was the harbinger of all that happened and I hope that upon the deaths of all who lived and abided by my and former President Schlatt's rule, this nation will finally be at peace.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>L'Manberg, my unfinished symphony. Manberg, Schlatt's unfinished empire. In the words of a traitor who stood by us all:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It was never meant to be."</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading the entirety of this book. Many hearts were broken in the process (including mine) and I just want to thank you all for your support and, I guess, love for this book ^-^ I know this last chapter was heaps shorter than the rest but I hope you enjoyed it all the same. I've alluded to what really happened behind the scenes of the blowing up of Manberg although I don't think I did a very good job in explaining things.</p><p>Either way, I had a lot of fun writing this fic and I hope you had a lot of fun reading it! Truly, I thank you all for your support whether it be commenting, leaving kudos, bookmarking or simply reading it. I appreciate it all ^o^ Thank you again and I hope you have a wonderful day/night/evening!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>